Let's Hope It's Better Than Christmas
by CarmenCleopatra
Summary: It's New Year, and Chloe's hoping that this celebration will be better than Christmas... Let alone Thanksgiving...


"Oh God oh God oh God oh God…"

"Chloe, calm self, everything will be absolutely fine." I stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding," I shrieked, knowing I probably sounded completely insane and neurotic. But to be honest, I couldn't care less. All I knew was my guests were arriving in half an hour and my New Year cake wasn't going to be ready in time. I was amazed Oliver even put up with me…

"Look, Chloe, it's fine. I'm sure everyone's gonna enjoy themselves no matter what," he smiled at me and I wanted to kiss him there and then. But I didn't, because there wasn't time, and I knew if I kissed him, one thing led to another way too easily… "and anyway, Lois is bringing beverages. And knowing your cousin, we're all gonna be completely out of it, and if your cake fails," I whimpered, "then we won't remember it, and if it is amazing, which I'm sure it will be," he added quickly, "then the alcohol will make it even better." I giggled. I knew I stuck with him for a reason.

"I just want this to be perfect, what with the disastrous Christmas…" Oliver scoffed slightly, I looked at him and he grinned.

"It wasn't _that _bad Sidekick, just a little chaotic. And the food was amazing…" I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh really, and who cooked that may I ask?" Ollie looked thoughtful for a moment, brushing a stray hair from my cheek.

"Was it you possibly?" I laughed, grinning from ear to ear. I'd taken a cooking class, just so I could be the perfect cook for Christmas. So although my Christmas had been a disaster, my food certainly hadn't been.

"Stop it Ollie," I snuggled myself into him, feeling his arms wrap around me. "Why do I ever bother hey? I always get super stressed, then everything end up going wrong…" Ollie began stroking my head and shushing me. I smirked into his chest, which I only now noticed was not covered. I blushed and rubbed my nose against it.

"Look, Chloe, we'll survive this. We've survived worse than a bad Christmas and a hectic New Year party. Think about it this way, once it comes to three in the morning, we'll chuck everyone out, get into bed, and it'll just be the two of us." He kissed my head and I sighed, "me and you Sidekick."

"Asleep hopefully?" I felt him grin into my head.

"Oh God yes. I think we deserve it, and then we can sleep in way past lunchtime and spend the rest of the day in our pyjamas," I pulled away from his gorgeous chest and looked at him, "sound like a plan?" I nodded, my mouth suddenly dry. It was 6.45. Our guests wouldn't be arriving for another fifteen minutes, we could always be quick. I brought my lips close to his and smiled.

"Sounds absolutely divine…"

"Oi! You two! This is not the time to be kissing!" I twisted my engagement ring around, a habit I picked up soon after Ollie had proposed. It showed when I was nervous, or incredibly stressed. Lois laughed a bit, a massive bag, I presumed filled with alcohol, in tow, with Clark walking in straight behind her, "I thought it was traditionally midnight…"

"And it's nice to see you too Lois," I smiled. I knew my cousin was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she knew this too, so there was no point stating the obvious. Walking up to her, I hugged her and winked at Clark, who super-sped to the kitchen. He was back within seconds.

"This is going to be _amazing _Chlo, I just know it!" Oliver came up and hugged me from behind.

"Ah, but Lois, you said that about Christmas. I'm not trusting your psychic predictions at the moment." Lois stuck her tongue out and proceeded to the living room, which had been stripped of any Christmas decorations. Ollie wasn't that festive really.

"It's nice to see you Chloe," I left Oliver and gave Clark a massive hug. Thank goodness we'd made up. I was beginning to miss my best friend, even if we didn't share everything anymore.

"It's nice to see you too, Lois being a pain I see…" Clark let me go and laughed, shaking his head, "but you're Superman! You can handle it, can't you?" I heard Oliver chuckle and Lois sigh from the living room. This situation made me oddly nostalgic.

"Who else is coming cuz? Mr Speedy and his band of merry men?" Oliver rolled his eyes as I giggled.

"Lois, it's technically my band of merry men, and yes. It's us, Bart, Victor and Mrs Kent. AC is with his wife in Atlantis." Lois almost fell on the floor. I looked at Clark, who had obviously forgotten to mention to his wife that one of our friends lived in Atlantis, an underwater city previously thought to be only a conspiracy theory. Lois automatically blamed her ignorance on Clark.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me Atlantis wasn't real?" Clark was quick off the bat.

"Because it never came up in conversation sweetie…" The doorbell rang and I ran to see who it was, already knowing anyway. I just needed an excuse to get away from Mr and Mrs Tactless.

"Licious! I'm hoping you have some food for me, I'm absolutely starved," I rolled my eyes as I hugged Bart, who snuck a kiss on my cheek. Victor chuckled as he handed me the pies Mrs Kent had brought, and gave me a kiss on the cheek also.

"Sorry about him, he's a little bit hyper at the moment…" I rolled my eyes again and giggled, ushering them through to the living room where they said hello to all my other guests (them being Lois and Clark.) It was going to be a long night.

"So, that was eventful," Oliver drew circles on my arm as we lay in bed. I sighed.

"Well, if that's another way to say it was completely insane…" I heard Oliver chuckle into my hair, "Lois just had to drink all that gin, and Bart just had to slap her ass, and then Clark just had to be all manly and protect Lois by hitting Bart." I sighed again, "to be honest, I blame Lois and her alcoholic beverages. I had way too many martinis…" Ollie squeezed me, continuing to paint circles on my arm.

"Victor seemed to enjoy himself, and I must admit that kiss at midnight was _truly_ magical if I say so myself…" I giggled. "So really, we got to kiss for no apparent reason, really late at night, and none of our friends or family told us to get a room, cos they were already kissing." I snuggled into him, and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better Ollie?" He laughed again. But it was true, although Lois had become blind drunk and began to sing the national anthem with her monotone voice and at one in the morning. And Clark had made up for it, by apologising profusely and telling me he'd make up for it somehow.

So yes, my New Year had been a bit of a failure, and no it wasn't as bad as Christmas, but I had my fiancé in bed with me, who had agreed to a pyjama filled New Year's Day, and a best friend who had promised me anything in return for his wife's drunken behaviour. And so the start was hopefully going to be a prediction of a fantastic year.


End file.
